I Will Never Say Good Bye
by Tenshi No Shade
Summary: Heero has a dream about someone close to him dying, but what will happen if it comes true??? or is this really what happened?? Moon/Yui.... NEED IDEAS AND A POLL, VOTE FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT AS COUPLES!!
1. Default Chapter

I will never say Good-bye. Written by:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon. If you would like to sue me you can, but all your gonna get is some lint from all my pockets. I don't own a lot, if you want money, go sue Bill Gates for all I care!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare  
  
*The ceiling was hanging as low as could be, but they still breathed heavily. Heero was not about to say good-bye to the one he loved. But there was only one way to save her. They had to find the wise one at once. Heero could only watch in despair as she slowly slipped away. But he only knew one way to save her. He had to go into the past before this ever would happen in that time. The one he loved and will always was not about to stay away forever. ********* Heero stood at the door waiting for any good news. Then, the doctor came out shaking his head. " There was nothing that we could do." he said as he walked by. Heero could not believe what he had heard. " There must be some mistake. I know that she would NEVER let this happen!" Heero shouted at the doctor. " I know that you want to believe that, but you cannot. Tears started welling up in Heero's blue eyes. " There must be something we can do." Heero managed to say between tears. The other Gundam Pilots could not believe what they were hearing. Then all of a sudden the Sailor Scouts come in. " What happened?" Rei questioned. "Where we too late?" asked Lita. " I think so." Ami said. " But this cannot be, can it?" Mina stated and questioned at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All of them stared at each other. " How could this happen?" "Why did this happen?" these were the questions that ran through their heads. But the was only ONE question that Heero wanted answered," Was there a way to save her?" This was the most difficult question to answer. No one had that answer. No one did not even now how to answer any of these questions. But then Heero heard a voice, " I want to be with you. I want to love you. I want to see and I want to hear your sweet voice. I want to wake up next to you. I want you to love me. I want to love you forever. Suteki de Ne. I want to see us grow old together. I want to see our children." Heero looked around the room to see where this voice came from, he knew who would always say that to him. " Did you guys hear anything?" Heero asked. " What are you talking about?" Duo questioned. " Nothing." Heero said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heero jolted out of bed at thought of what he saw. He looked over to the other side of the bed; he could see her in what little light there was. "She's my angle, always and forever." Then he remembered the nightmare "Was it real or an unhappy future?" he thought to himself.  
  
That morning, Heero walked around the house and he heard something he had never heard before, his wife singing. That is something I thought I'd never hear he said to him self. He walked to where he heard the voice. He soon came to a little bedroom; in there he saw his wife and daughter. He saw his daughter crying and her mother trying to stop her. The only way to do this was for her to sing, but she usually would sing when he was not home. She sounds like an angle was his first thought of her voice. But why did she not want me to know? As soon as the child stopped crying he said, " Hey, seems like she stopped crying." " What" she did not except her husband to be home " Well, I guess you can say that." " Well then, I guess I'll go." " Go where?" " To Quatre's" " I thought you left for work at 5:30 this morning." " No that was Duo, we are supposed to meet at Quatre's. And he wanted a head start." She laughed at what he had said, " I guess you're right."  
  
She walked over to him and gave him a kiss before he left for Quatre's. She would not see him till late that night. Now all she had to do was find something to do all day, now that the baby was asleep. She would stay asleep for most of the day. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a QUICK note- Duo CALLED Heero to double check that they were meeting at Quatre's. That's what she was talking about, but what she heard was the back door opening.  
  
Suteki de Ne- this means isn't it wonderful in Japanese. It's on of the songs from FFX. I like the song, so I decided to include it. 


	2. Past Lives

Chapter 2: Past Lives

            *As Heero walked to Quatre's, his mind wondered.  He could still remember the last time he had seen Serena for a mission.  He was on a mission, and she happened to be the one they had to meet up with.  The others never knew what to say, or think, when Heero told them he knew her.  Duo, of course wanted to ask her out for Hee-chan or himself. He had to tell them the whole truth about Serena.  He told them that they had grown up together, and both of them would risk everything for the other.  They were both trained to be the "Perfect Soldiers." But he never thought that she would change as much as she did.  He also told them that when both of them were 10, that some people had come for Serena.  He could never figure out why though.  But then the thought had struck him; she was the "Perfect Soldier." He had always known something was different about Serena.  She always passed the training before he had even started.  She was also the only one who could bring out the real Heero.  And this scared the others out of their minds.  He also told them that she would help him get rid of Relena. He finally realized how he felt about her.  He liked how everyone thought that they were a real couple because he would always have his arm around her waist and she would always put her arm through his. Not that **he** minded people calling them a couple. 

            But what he didn't know was that his feelings weren't just one-sided.  She felt the same way about him, sure they were best friends, but she always wanted more from him, not just a friendship.  But Dr. J had told her not to get involved with him, he also told Heero the same thing. 

*Flashback*

_*Tokyo-AC 205*_

_They just arrived at airport from an 8-hour flight. Duo and Wu Fei, for half the flight, were sitting there arguing with each other. Trowa and Quatre where there trying to stop the two, as for Heero, he just fell asleep thinking of his best friend. When Dr. J told him who the contact was, he was surprised. Heero never thought that he would see her again. After she left, all he had was a picture of them two, her sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist, both looking happy, not even a care in the world. He never let the others see this picture.  As they were about to reach the exit, they finally realized that they had no way to get to where they were going.  Then they heard a voice from the crowded airport lobby. "Heero! Hey Heero!" someone was calling him, a voice he knew.  _

_"Who's that?" Duo questioned._

_"Just some woman." Wu Fei snarled._

_"I think that's the contact person." Quatre realized._

_"Quatre's right. But I thought that this Shadow person was supposed to be a guy." Trowa voiced. _

_"Hnn"_

_She was starting to get bored, so she decided to get these boys motivated. " Are all of you going to stand there looking like idiots? Or are you going to come with me?"_

_"Woman, watch your mouth. Do you have any idea who we are?" Wu Fei argued. _

_"'Woman' me one more time and I'll make sure that you won't be able to have ANY pleasure, catch my drift?" Wu Fei just stood there dumbfounded and slowly nodded his head. "Just as I thought."_

_"You haven't changed." Was all Heero could say._

_When he said that, all he could do was look at what she was wearing, plaid mini-skirt, like a school uniform, pressed white t-shirt with what looked like a tie, knee-high stockings, and a causal pair of brown dress shoes. Hair down, curled, light sliver and blue make-up, and the most angelic looks on her face. She noticed him looking, so did the others, but they themselves were looking too. She could stand Heero, but the others, no._

_If there was one thing that she could not stand, guys or some girls, looking at her. She got it everyday when she was at school, when she felt showing up. "Heero" she started._

_"Yeah"_

_"Will you and the guys stop staring, I get enough of it"_

_"Sorry"_

_With that, Heero just got all these weird looks from the others._

_"Hee-man saying he's 'sorry', and to a girl"_

_"Shut up, leave him alone, braided baka"_

_"Sorry, babe"_

_"Don't call me 'babe'"_

_"Then what do you what me to call you?"_

_"This goes for all of you, even you Heero. You guys can call me Serena; Shadow is just the name Dr. J likes me to use"_

_"Miss Serena…"_

_"No 'Miss'"_

_" Serena, how are we going to get to where we're staying?"_

_"You guys will be staying with me."*_


	3. I Still Need You

Chapter 3: I Still Need You 

*He thought of those times, when they had meet again.  He just couldn't believe how much she had changed.  Just as Heero reached Quatre's house, he heard sirens.  He knocked on the door.  No answer. He tried again.  Still no answer. 'Where did he go?' he thought to himself.  Just as he turned to leave, the door opened. 

            In the door way stood a very pale Quatre.  "Quatre, what's wrong?" he asked, kindda a little worried. 

            "It's about Serena."

            "What? What's wrong with her? Tell me Quatre!" Heero basically screamed at him.

             "Heero, after you left, did everything seem alright?"

            "Yeah"

            "Then this just doesn't make any sense"

            "What the hell are you talking about?!"

            "Well, it seems that…" he was having a hard time telling him this, and he could see that he was getting very, very pissed, "that she's just had a heart attack. And she's at Memorial Hospital."

            "What? That's not possible.  She's only 25.  How can she have a heart attack?"

            "That's why I asked you if everything was alright.  That's also why I said it didn't make sense."

            "Which Memorial Hospital?"

            "Going to go see her?  Heero…"

            "Yeah. What?"

             "Would you like me to watch the baby?"  
            "How did you know?"  
            "Serena told me, when you left for that job."

            "If you would, please.  And when I get there, I'll call you and tell you what's going to happen."

            "The address is 166 Green Ave.  Heero, one more question.  What if she doesn't make it?"

            "Thanks. She'll make it.  I know she will; she's strong.  She can and will because I believe she can."

            With his last words said, he took off at a fast pace towards the hospital. *

Sorry for the short chapter……..writers block


	4. A Match Made By Fate

Chapter 4: A Match made by Fate

            *As Heero raced down the crowed streets, all he could think about was Serena. How they had met each other.  How they had fallen head over heels in love with each other.  How they managed to stay together after all the have been through.  How he didn't care that Duo had made fun of him because of her.  How he had to sit through all Wu-Fei's "women are weak" speeches.  How he had to listen to Relena cry that he wasn't going after her.  But now all of that became crystal clear to him that they were made for each other, that's why they put up with so much crap from their friends.  Now Serena's friends had no problem with Heero, well maybe Mina.  Only because she wanted to date him. 

            But he could still not figure out why this had happened.  To his Sere, of all people.  She was in good health, even after having a child.  He just couldn't figure it out.  And this scared him.

            It was actually quite funny how Quatre had known about the baby, but he did say that Serena told him.  He didn't mind if Quatre knew, but Relena was a different story, and Duo and Wu-Fei.  All of these thoughts hit him as he ran down to the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Quatre was driving up from going over to Heero and Serena's place, he caught sight of someone or something that he did not want to see, Relena.

"Hello Quatre" Relena greeted him as he drove up.

"Hello Miss. Relena" Quatre was a little reluctant to talk to her. 

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"You act like I'm the last person that you wanted to see.  Why?  Did I do something wrong?"(AN: YOU WERE CREATED, THAT'S WHAT)

"I'm sorry, Miss Relena.   It's just that I'm tired from all the places I've been today." He was starting to wonder if she would notice the baby, but she didn't so far.

"Oh, ok.  Can I talk to you later then?"

"That's fine why…" to late, the baby started to cry.

"Quatre?  What is that?"(AN: she has to be blonde and stupid not to know)

"Uhhhh…."_Now what do I tell her, well not that it's Heero's child, that would be insane._

"Quatre?"

_Think of something fast, stupid._ "It's one of my older sisters baby, they needed a babysitter, and so I volunteered to watch it."

"Oh.  Well that's sweet Quatre.  Have fun."

"I will, thank you,"

And he dodges the insane Heero-Stalker/Banshee once again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now all he had to do was find out about Serena, actually more Heero. *

Well I think that was a crappy chapter, but hey, this is my first time writing more than a one page story!!!!  But I personally like the "Heero-Stalker/Banshee" part ^. ^


	5. Truth: Part 1 of 3

Chapter 5: Truth: Part 1 of 3

*It had 2 days.  2 Days of just sitting there, helpless on what to do.  Helpless on what to tell the others.  This is what Heero Yuy did, sitting and thinking of what to do.   He could tell Duo and Wu-Fei, but never Relena.  Why he could not tell Relena, he didn't know, may be it was the fact that he could not stand her "Why Hee-chan?  Why her and not me!?!?!"

He knew he had to tell them, but he didn't know how.  He had to tell them soon, very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "How can I tell him?  What will he think?   I knew it was only a matter of time, before this would happen."  This was all Serena could do, while she was in the hospital.  She was still recovering from her fake heart attack.  That was all she could think of to tell him.  "I know I should tell him the truth, but I can't.  Maybe Quatre can help me." 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As Quatre drove up to the Memorial Hospital on 166 Green Ave.  He did not get a call from Heero for 2 days, and he was considered, more about him than Serena.  He knew why she had told him what she did.  It was just to get Heero to the hospital, and then he would bet that she would tell him the truth.  

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Quatre entered the hospital, he heard a very familiar voice, Heero's.  He heard him shouting, a very un-Heero like thing to do.

            "What do you mean I can't see her!?  She's my wife for gods-sake!!!" was what Heero was shouting at the nurse at the counter.

            "I'm sorry, sir.  But my instructions are that no one can see her.  Please under stand."

            "You people haven't told my a damn thing in 2 days!!! Now I want to know!!"

            "Sir, please calm down.  I will tell you when something comes up, but not until then."

            "Let me see Dr. Po."

            "Dr………Po………"

            "Yes, she's a good friend of mine"

            "Heero"

            "Quatre?  What are you doing here?"

            "I thought I'd come down and see what's happening, you didn't call."

            "I couldn't.  They told me nothing.  And they won't let me see Serena."

            "Thought so."

            "What's that mean?"

            "Heero, Serena's not in here for a heart attack."

            "What?  Then why is she here?"

            "Heero, I can't tell you why she's here.  She called me to tell you that she had a heart attack, but she didn't"

            "What… Why would she lie to me?  Is it that bad."

            "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me.  She told me to tell you that, so that you would come down here."

'My dream……… No this cannot be what it is……… dreams don't come true………or do they'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As the two sat there, Quatre was wondering if Heero was actually going to tell the others, well Trowa didn't need to know because he already did. 

            "Heero"

            "Yeah?"

            "Are you going to tell the others?  About you and Serena, and the baby?"

            "The baby has a name besides 'baby'.  I don't really know about that, I might, depends on how long it takes here."

            "He dose?  What is it?  Well you have to tell them soon, Relena came over yesterday, when I went and got the baby"

            "She."

            "What?"

            "The baby is a girl and her name is Morgan."

            "Really?  Well, what your not considered about Relena?"

            "What did you tell her?"

            "I told her that Morgan was on of my sisters, and they needed my to watch her."

            "Hum………that might be difficult to convince her otherwise.  What about the meeting we're supposed to have three days ago?"

            "The………meeting…Oh, I was going to have you tell Duo and Wu-Fei."

            "Great"

            "What's that mean?" two new voices entered the conversation.

            "Duo…Wu-Fei…"*


	6. Truth Part 2 of 3

Chapter 6: Truth: Part 2 of 3

            *"Duo…Wu-Fei…" Heero spoke out loud. "What are you guys doing here?"  Heero just sat there, confused. 

            "We got a call from Relena.  She stopped by Quatre's wanting to talk to him; Rashid told her that he went to the hospital.  Well that's what she told us, so we took a little trip down here." Duo summed up the story for Heero and Quatre. "But the one thing that Rashid left out was WHY Quatre came down here, not even Relena got that from him.  One of you mind telling us why?"

            "Heero, wasn't there something that you wanted to tell them??  I'll go and see what I can find out, ok?"

            "What makes you think that you can get more than what I did?"

            "Yuy, what is Winner talking about?" Wu-Fei asked.

            "Yeah, Heero, what is Quatre talking about?" Duo asked again.

            "Heero, better late than never.  Better late than never." Was all Quatre told him.

            "Great, this is the last place I wanted to tell you guys what has been going on in my life for the past 3 years."

            "Yuy, out with it, now." Wu-Fie was starting to get a little curious about this, but he knew what was coming, he knew all about it from Rei. 

            "Heero, tell me." Duo, too, knew what Heero was about to say, he got it all from Lita.

            "Ummm…were to start…………"Heero did not now how he was going to do this. "In the past 3 years, I've gotten married and had a child with my wife, Serena." There he did it, now he was going to see what Duo and Wu-Fei were going to do.

            "You…have… a… kid?" Was all Duo could say, he knew he got married to Serena, but he didn't know they had a kid.

            "I'm with Maxwell on this one, I knew that you got married, heard it from Rei.  But I never knew you two had a kid." Wu-Fei stated.

            "Yeah, I knew that you guys got married, Lita told me.  

But a kid?" Duo, of course, had to be the stupid one to say something like that.

            "Yes, I have a child.  A 2-month-old little girl."  Heero figured that he should at least tell them that much about Morgan. (AN: If you people have forgotten, that's Heero's daughter)

            He was just about to tell them more, when he heard something screech. *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, a cliffy. And sorry about it being so short, it looked longer when I was writing it. But just a hint, it's not Relena; she might come in a little later, maybe.  But I need ideas, writers block.  So if you guys have any suggestions or what should happen later on, tell me.  I might use your idea!!!! And I'm going to put up a poll; you guys get to decide on the other couples!!! By the way, Duo and Lita are not together, neither are Wu Fei and Rei, their dating but that can always change.  Here be the couples:

Duo/Rei

Duo/Lita

Duo/Mina

Duo/Ami

Trowa/ Rei

Trowa/ Lita

Trowa/ Mina

Trowa/ Ami

Quatre/ Rei

Quatre/ Lita

Quatre/ Mina

Quatre/ Ami

Wu Fei/ Rei

Wu Fei/ Lita

Wu Fei/ Mina

Wu Fei/ Ami

If you want somebody else, then I might consider it, but NO RELENA, I'm putting her with Darien, k.


End file.
